Le Dernier Ange
by Taku Cmoi
Summary: Harry s'égorge devant tout le monde mais reviens, étrangement, à la vie. Quelle est sa véritable identité ? CHAP9 EN LIGNE!
1. La dague ensanglantée

Taku

Titre : Le dernier Ange – Chapitre 1

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Mystère, aventure, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Note : Alooooors... Ca se passe à la 6e année de Poudlard donc Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est vivant mais ne se montre toujours pas. GROS DELIRE !!!

Le Dernier Ange

Chapitre 1 : La dague ensanglantée !

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Déjà le matin ! Il se leva, las, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le temps est magnifique. Mais ce temps ne lui donnait pas un peu de lumière dans son esprit. Depuis qu'il avait su ce qu'il était, il était vraiment triste. Il sentait que Voldemort allait bientôt arriver et qu'il ne sera pas assez puissant pour le tuer.

_Il devait le faire... _

Aujourd'hui, il y aura le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il y aura tous les élèves, tous les professeurs, tous... Il y aura tout le monde, tous ceux qu'il aime.

_Il doit le faire..._

Il rejoignit son lit puis chercha quelque chose en dessous. Il regarda si tout le monde était endormi. Après cette vérification, il sortit une boîte en argent pur. Dessus, il y avait de nombreuses inscriptions inconnues et au-dessus du couvercle, il y avait une empreinte de main, avec les doigts écartés. Harry observa cette boîte magnifique, mélancoliquement. Il posa sa main sur l'empreinte puis on entendit un cliquetis provenant de la serrure. Le jeune homme souleva, lentement, le couvercle. Une grande dague, en or pur, était allongée sur un « lit » blanc. Il y avait de nombreuses inscriptions étranges sur la lame et on pouvait distinguer une paire d'ailes sur la manche. Harry caressa le poignet, qui contenait aussi un gros rubis, puis la lame très aiguisée.

Harry : tristement « Le moment est arrivé... »

Puis il fit un sourire, pour se donner du courage.

Le match de Quidditch allait enfin commencer. Tout le monde était venu pour voir cela. Les Serpentards sortirent, avec leur balai, puis attendirent les Gryffondors. Chose étrange, ils ne sortirent pas. Après quelques murmures d'inquiétudes, Dubois sortit de son vestiaire et vola vers la tribune des professeurs. Les autres joueurs de Gryffondor étaient en face des Serpentards.

Dubois : paniqué « Il y a un gros problème ! Harry n'est pas encore arrivé ! »

Profs : « Comment ? »

Dumbledore : « Fait parvenir la nouvelle, Mr Jordan. »

Jordan : au micro « Nous avons un très GROS problème ! Harry Potter n'est pas encore arrivé ! »

Tout le monde sembla surpris. Hermione se leva et cria :

Hermione : « C'est impossible ! Nous l'avons accompagné au stade ! »

Ron : se lève à son tour et crie « C'est vrai ! »

Dubois : « Mais... où est-il ? »

Harry : « Je suis là ! »

Harry sortit des « couloirs ». Il n'avait pas son balai, ni son équipement de Quidditch. En le voyant, tous, sauf les Serpantards, applaudissent.

Jordan : « Voici, Harry Potter ! »

Encore des applaudissements. Harry se retrouva au milieu du stade, la tête baissée.

Jordan : « Mais où est ton balai, Potter ? »

Harry : « Pardonnez-moi ! »

Vint, aussitôt, un silence lourd. Harry leva la tête et regarda autour de lui, en souriant.

Harry : « Je vous en prie, pardonnez mon geste ! »

De sa robe de sorcier, il sortit la dague et la brandit vers le ciel, la lame vers le bas. Cette belle arme étincelait à travers les rayons du soleil. Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, Malefoy fonça vers lui. Harry vit le geste de Malefoy. Il sourit tendrement.

Harry : «_ ...... unotimë ve ! _»

Des étincèles, blanches et ors, jaillissent la dague puis soudain, tout se fixa. Malefoy, en plein vol, les oiseaux, tout. Mais ils étaient encore conscients, ils voyaient ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Harry sourit toujours.

Harry : « J'espère que vous serez heureux, malgré ce qui se passera ensuite. J'espère aussi, que ce lieu de joie ne se transformera pas en lieu de tristesse. Grâce à cela, votre souffrance touchera à sa fin et vous serez, tous, protégés contre les attaques de Voldemort. »

Ceci dit, Harry abaissa la dague et plaça la lame d'or au niveau de son cou. Il regarda la personne la plus proche (la distance par rapport à lui, hein ?) de lui. C'était Malefoy. Il lui sourit.

Harry : « _Namarië,_ Drago Malefoy. Adieu... »

Un sourire tendre illumina le visage d'Harry. Mais dans ses yeux, verts étincelants, se formèrent des larmes. Puis vint une grosse éclaboussure de sang.

Tous : retrouvant, soudain, leurs facultés « **NOOON !!!** »

Devant leurs yeux, un spectacle abominable se déroula. Le corps du jeune sorcier tomba lourdement sur l'herbe, d'un vert exotique, et qui, rapidement, devenait rouge écarlate, presque noir. La dague, ensanglantée, se trouva dans la main inanimée et pâle d'Harry. Tous su ce que le jeune sorcier, Harry Potter, avait fait devant eux. Il s'était tranché, lui-même, la gorge... toujours avec son sourire rassurant..

_Oui, il s'était égorgé... _

_Lui..._

_Celui qui a survécu à Voldemort..._

_Son nom... _

_Harry Potter..._

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez vos commentaires, mon mail est 


	2. Un retour pas très accueillant

Taku

Titre : Le dernier Ange – Chapitre 2

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Mystère, aventure, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Note : Alooooors... Ca se passe à la 6e année de Poudlard donc Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est vivant mais ne se montre toujours pas. GROS DELIRE !!

Le Dernier Ange

Chapitre 2 : Un retour pas très accueillant

Tous les élèves étaient sortit du stade : le match de Quidditch a été annulé. Une atmosphère lourde pesait dans l'atmosphère. Ron et Hermione pleuraient de tout leur cœur avec les Gryffondors. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles pleuraient aussi. Les Serpentards, eux, ne pleuraient pas mais ne disaient rien. Malefoy était avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il ne pleurait pas mais on sentait qu'il avait un immense chagrin. Soudain, quelque chose sortit du stade. Tous levèrent la tête.

C'était les professeurs. Deux infirmiers tenaient un brancard occupé. Un drap blanc recouvrait le corps. Au niveau de la tête, le blanc du drap était devenu rouge sombre. On voyait qu'une main blanche était sortit du drap et pendait. Des grosses gouttes de sang perlèrent sur la main et tombèrent par terre.

_Les gouttes de ton sang continuèrent à tomber_

_Tout au long du chemin attristé._

_La dague d'or a été prise_

_Ainsi que la boîte aux reflets grises._

_Ton sang gisait, encore, sur l'herbe verte du stade_

_Une mare de sang noire._

_Ainsi il a terminé_

_Harry Potter au sang devenu glacé._

_Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Harry ?_

_Es-tu triste ?_

_Cela fait des mois que tu n'as pas rit_

_Nous n'avons plus entendu ton éclat de rire._

_Mais maintenant, tout est fini_

_Mon héros est bien partit._

_Mais je m'en souviens_

_Ton sourire avant la fin._

_Pourquoi as-tu fais cela _

_Avant que je dise ce que j'ai là ?_

_Je t'ai aimé_

_Mais je voulais te détester._

_Alors je me suis comporté_

_A l'inverse de ce que mon cœur a demandé._

_Maintenant, je le regrette_

_Tu es partit sans défaite._

_Mon cœur pleure_

_Il est sans chaleur._

_Ma chaleur est partit_

_Comme le ciel, devenu gris._

_Non, c'est impossible !_

_Tu ne peux pas partir !_

_Tu te réveilleras à cet instant_

_Devant nos yeux implorants_

_Pour nous dire en souriant_

_Que c'était une blague démente._

_Mais rien ne se passe_

_Sur ce lit en désastre._

_Tu es bien mort, mon amour_

_Je souhaite tant ton retour._

_S'il le faut_

_J'aurais dans mes mains une faux_

_Pour m'arracher ce cœur pleins de défauts._

_Je sens sur mes joues pâles_

_Des larmes qui me glacent_

_Pour m'annoncer_

_Que le grand chagrin va commencer._

__

C'était l'heure du dîner et tous étaient assis à leur table, même les professeurs. Une nourriture incroyable était présentée sur les tables mais aucuns l'avaient touché, sauf quelques Serpentards. Cela fait dix heures qui se sont écoulées depuis ce sinistre événement. Aucun n'a parlé depuis, ils n'ont fait que de pleurer. Dumbledore se leva, lentement, puis regarda tous les élèves.

Dumbledore : « Je voue prie de bien vouloir m'écouter. »

Tous les élèves se tournent vers Dumbledore. On voyait que certain des professeurs ont pleuré depuis des heures : ils avaient les yeux rouges à cause de leurs larmes.

Dumbledore : « Je sais que c'est très difficile pour vous et pour moi. Je sais que Harry Potter avait une grande place dans notre cœur, surtout pour les personnes qui se comportaient à l'inverse de leurs sentiments les plus profonds. »

Il tourna les yeux vers les Serpentards, plus précisément : Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier le regarda, le visage très fatigué. Ses yeux étaient très rougis. Dumbledore détourna son regard puis observa ses élèves.

Dumbledore : d'une voix pleine de tristesse « Je voudrais rendre hommage à un garçon de grande qualité qui aurait dû être ici pour partager ce banquet avec nous. Je vous demande de vous lever et de porter un toast en l'honneur de Harry Potter. »

Tous les élèves se mirent debout et levèrent leurs gobelets. D'une même voix, tout le monde prononça le nom de Harry Potter. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues des professeurs (même Rogue.), des Poufsouffles, des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles et des Serpentards (certains). Puis tous se rassissent avec le plus grand des silences.

A peine mis leurs fesses sur leur chaise que, la grande porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit bruyamment. Un des deux infirmiers courra jusqu'à Dumbledore.

Infirmier : visage livide et couvert de sueur « C'est terrible ! C'est terrible ! »

Dumbledore : calme « Calmez-vous, mon cher. Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible ? »

Infirmier : essaye de reprendre son souffle « La... la boîte qui contient la dague... »

Vint le silence le plus complet.

Infirmier : lâcha « Elle a disparu !! »

Dumbledore : calme « Il doit y avoir un voleur qui s'est approprié de l'objet. »

Infirmier : « C'est... c'est pas ça le pire ! »

Dumbledore : leva un sourcil « Hm ? Quoi donc ? »

Infirmier : bégaye « Le... le corps... »

Des exclamations de surprise et de terreur retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se leva, subitement.

Dumbledore : a perdu son calme « Harry ?? Le corps d'Harry ?? » l'infirmier hocha la tête « Dites le nous !!! »

Infirmier : cria « Le corps a disparu !!!! Il n'y a que du sang !!! Rien d'autre !!! »

Tous : « QUOI ???? »

Beaucoup de personnes se levèrent subitement. Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers l'infirmier.

Hermione : « C'est impossible !!! Notre ami ne peut pas avoir disparu !!! »

Drago : « Si tu ne le retrouve pas, je te le jure que ta vie sera un enfer !!! »

L'infirmier se retourna et vit un garçon blond : Drago Malefoy. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère et de haine.

Hermione et Ron : « Malefoy ? »

Drago : « ... »

Infirmier : a peur « M... mais... je... »

Dumbledore : « ASSEYEZ-VOUS !!!! »

Mais personne ne l'entendit malgré son cri. Tous étaient terrorisés et certains pleuraient.

Voix : « Mais... pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

Cette voix...

Tous tournèrent la tête vers une des fenêtres en haut de la Grande Salle. Une personne, souriante, était assise au rebord de cette fenêtre ouverte.

Deux grands yeux verts étincelants brillèrent grâce à la nuit, qui était derrière lui. Un visage, pâle et un peu efféminé, était dessiné avec un sourire tendre et doux. Ses cheveux courts, d'un noir de jais, dansèrent avec le vent qui entra par la fenêtre.

Son nom...

Ron : écarquille ses yeux voilés de larmes « Ha... Harry ? »

Harry : « Oui, Ron. C'est moi. »

Ron éclata en sanglot et Hermione tomba dans les pommes. Drago resta figé, tous ses sentiments s'emmêlèrent.

Harry : « Arrêtez de pleurer. »

Ron : pleure « Co... comment... tu es un fantôme... »

Harry : leva ses sourcils, surpris « Un fantôme ? »

Il éclata de rire. D'un rire joyeux et heureux. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas rit ?

Harry : « Mais Ron, c'était qu'une farce ! »

Tous : « Quoi ? »

Dumbledore : en colère (??) « UNE FARCE DE TREEEES MAUVAIS GOUT, MR HARRY POTTER !!!!! »

Harry : OO « ... »

Dumbledore : « ALLEZ DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE !!! VOUS AUREZ 5 MOIS DE RETENU !!!! »

Harry : regard triste « Désolé à vous tous mais c'était nécessaire... Pardon... »

Harry remarqua que Hermione était revenu à elle puis il réfléchit. Soudain...

Harry : « Hééééé ! ! Je fais comment pour redescendre ? ? ? »

Dumbledore : « De la même façon que vous avez monté ! ! »

Harry : murmure « Ben, je ne sais plus comment on fait... Bon, tant pis ! »

Il se leva et sauta. (De la fenêtre jusqu'au sol : 6 mètres.)

Tous : « HAR... »

BONG ! BIG ! BLAM ! !

Harry : ? « Ben, tient ! J'ai rien sentit ! »

Voix : qui provient d'en bas : « Ouuuuuuhh... »

Harry : baisse la tête « ??? » distingue une chevelure blonde « Malefoy ? »

Harry était sur le dos de Drago. Mais c'était bizarre ! Harry était, pourtant, sûr qu'il n'y avait personne en bas. A moins que...

Harry : « Tu... tu es venu pour pas que je me blesse ? »

Drago se releva en faisant tomber Harry par terre.

Drago : « PAS DU TOUT ! ! ! ! »

Harry : ( Mais... il pleure... )

Drago : en larmes « COMME JE TE HAIS, POTTER ! ! ! ! »

Harry : baissa les yeux « ... »

Harry se leva lentement puis reçut une gifle sur la joue. C'était Hermione. Elle s'était interposée pendant qu'il s'était relevé.

Hermione : « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Harry ? »

Ron : vient « Pourquoi ? »

Harry les regarda puis observa les autres. Tous étaient en colère mais des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. Même chez les professeurs. Harry leur tourna le dos.

Harry : « Je vais me coucher. _Namarië !_ »

Ron : « Arrête avec ta langue stupide ! »

Harry se retourna. Son visage ressortait une grande colère.

Harry : « Comment oses-tu critiquer mes ancêtres ? ? _Ar ilyë tier undulàvë lumbulë ! ! ! Ar sindanòriello caita mornië ! ! I falmalinnar imbë met, ar hisië, untùpa mìri oialë ! ! ! NIN ENQUANTUVA ! ! ! !_

Puis il s'en va en courant, maudissant sa « mort ».

Dumbledore : ( Si c'était vraiment une farce, comment as-tu paralysé toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le stade ? Sans même ta baguette ? Même Voldemort ne peut faire cela. )

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, mon mail est 


	3. La dispute !

Taku

Titre : Le dernier Ange – Chapitre 3

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Mystère, aventure, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Note : Alooooors_... _Ca se passe à la 6e année de Poudlard donc Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est vivant mais ne se montre toujours pas. GROS DELIRE !

Le Dernier Ange

Chapitre 3 : La dispute !

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry descendit de la tour des Gryffondors et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Les quelques élèves, qui étaient là, le regardèrent du coin de l'œil puis détournèrent leur tête. Même Ron et Hermione, qui étaient là aussi, l'ignoraient. Harry fronça les sourcils puis sortit de cette pièce.

Harry : ( En fin de compte, je n'ai pas faim ! )

Il marcha, depuis un petit moment dans les couloirs sans où aller et sans rencontrer quelqu'un. Le jeune sorcier aperçut, au fond d'un couloir, un petit miroir. Il s'arrêta devant cet objet et s'observa. Du bout des doigts, il toucha son cou. Il sourit devant son reflet. Soudain, il regarda sa montre.

Harry : « AAAAH ! ! Chuis en retard ! ! »

En quelques minutes, il se trouva en face de la porte, menant dans la salle de classe de Rogue.

Harry : murmure « Bon, t'es prêt à te faire engueuler par la majesté, reine des potions gluantes, Harry ? Mais oui, absolument. »

Il poussa, doucement, la porte et vit que toute la classe était là. Et, comme il s'en doutait, tous l'ignoraient.

Voix très grave : « HARRY POTTER ! ! »

Enfin... presque tous.

Harry : « Oui, c'est moi ! »

Rogue : sourire au coin « Pour votre retard, je retire 50 points à Gryffondors ! »

Harry : hausse les épaules « M'en fout ! »

Rogue perdit son sourire mais par contre, Harry avait gagné un sourire victorieux.

Harry : « Sa majesté reine des potions a-t-elle perdu sa voix ? »

Rogue : en colère « A quoi jouez-vous, Potter ? »

Harry : « Moi ? A rien ! »

Rogue : « Vous n'avez pas honte ? »

Harry : « Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas honte de crier sur un pauvre petit faible comme moi ? »

Rogue : « Vous n'êtes pas faible ! ! »

Harry : « Cool ! Le premier compliment d'un prof que j'aime tellement que je voudrais le foutre par la fenêtre ! »

Rogue : « KOAAA ? ? ? »

Les élèves restèrent bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Rogue devint rouge de colère. Harry ne perdit pas son sourire victorieux.

Harry : « Qu'avez-vous ? Vous êtes tout rouge ! Avez-vous chaud ? »

Rogue : « UNE RETENUE ! ! ! »

Harry : haussa les épaules « J'ai déjà 5 mois de retenue alors, une de plus ou une de moins, je m'en fiche ! »

Rogue : « ALLEZ EN ENFER, POTTER ! ! ! »

Le sourire victorieux de Harry disparaît laissant place à un sourire mystérieux.

Harry : « Je suis allé en enfer, hier. Pas la peine d'y retourner. »

Rogue : « TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QUE C'ETAIT QU'UNE FARCE IMMONDE DE VOUS ! ! ! »

Rogue faisait son baratin, tout en hurlant. Harry le regarda faire, toujours avec ce sourire mystérieux qu'on ne connaissait pas en lui. Après avoir fini son discourt, Rogue était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Harry eut un rire étouffé.

Harry : voix mielleuse « N'explose pas, mon Severuninet en sucre d'orge à moi. Je sais que je suis séduisant mais quand même. »

Rogue : OO « KOOAAAAAAA ? ? ? ? ? »

Devant le visage surpris de Rogue, Harry explosa de rire.

Harry : en quatre « AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! C'est trop drôle ! AHAHAHAHA ! »

Rogue : « J'vais le dire à Dumbledore ! »

Harry : « Oh ! Severuninet a été contrarié alors, il va se réfugier chez tonton Albus ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry reçut un gros coup de poing sur la joue et s'étala par terre. Des cris horrifiés retentirent dans la classe. Du sang coula sur sa bouche.

Harry : « Vous avez eu tort de faire ça ! »

Il relève la tête et regarda Rogue d'un regard haineux. Ce dernier vit que les lèvres de Harry bougèrent, comme s'il murmurait des mots. Soudain, comme si de grosses mains invisibles le poussaient, Rogue se trouva projeté contre le mur puis s'écroula par terre. En riant, Harry se releva et regarda Rogue. Ce dernier frotta sa tête.

Harry : « 5 ans d'humiliations... Et voici ma vengeance. »

Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche puis eut un petit rire étouffé.

Rogue : « Vous aurez à faire à tous les professeurs de Poudlard... »

Harry : « Tous contre un ? Ce n'était pas très loyal mais je n'ai pas peur. »

Rogue leva sa tête et vit, avec surprise, qu'une lueur de tristesse brillait dans ces yeux verts étincelants.

Rogue : « Vous n'avez pas peur ? »

Harry : « Non. Un mort ne peut pas mourir deux fois. »

Harry sourit mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un sourire victorieux ou mystérieux : c'était un sourire de tristesse.

Harry : « Bon ! Je dois partir. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. »

Rogue : « KOAAA ? ? ? C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! ! ! »

Harry : « _Lasto beth lammen !_ »

La tête de Rogue s'écroula sur le carlage poussiéreux puis ronfla.

Une fille de Serpentard : « AAAAAH ! ! Il est mort ? ? ? »

Harry : « Jamais vu un mort ronfler mais bon ! »

Il tourna les talons et quand il s'apprêtait à sortir mais...

Hermione : « Harry ! »

L'appelé se retourna et vit Hermione et Ron.

Hermione : « Harry, quelle est cette magie et ce langage ? »

Ron : « Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça vient pas de la magie des sorciers. »

Drago : « Potter a envie de faire son intéressent. Après avoir fait sa « blague », il invente une langue. »

Ron : « On t'a pas parlé, Malefoy ! »

Drago : « Si j'étais toi, je quitterai Poudlard avec ta Sang-de-bourbe, Weasley. Vous ne m'héritez pas d'être ici. »

Ron et Hermione : « Quoi ? ? »

Ron : « Attend, je vais te... »

Clac !

Hermione, Ron et Drago posèrent leur regard sur la porte. Elle était fermée et Harry était partit.

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, mon mail est 


	4. La decision !

Taku

Titre : Le dernier Ange – Chapitre 4

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Mystère, aventure, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Note : Alooooors... Ca se passe à la 6e année de Poudlard donc Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est vivant mais ne se montre toujours pas. GROS DELIRE !!

Le Dernier Ange

Chapitre 4 : La décision

Harry marcha, tête baissée et sourcils froncés, dans un couloir.

Harry : « Pfft ! Ils ne m'ont même pas demandé si j'allais bien ! Si j'avais su que Rogue allait frapper aussi fort, j'aurai évité son coup ! AÏE ! »

Harry se frotta sa tête puis la releva. Il découvrit un mur.

Harry : ? « Mm ? »

Il regarda de droite à gauche et comprit qu'il était dans un cul-de-sac. Il était trop absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fonçait tête baissée, voilà le mot exact, dans un mur.

Voix : « Tient ! »

Autre voix : « Miaou ! » --

Harry se retourna et découvrit Rusard et sa chatte, Miss Teigne. Ce vieux croûton avait un sourire sadique inscrit sur ses lèvres.

Rusard : « Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Potter ? »

Harry : haussa les épaules « Rien. Je me promenais. »

Rusard : « Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller dans les couloirs pendant les heures de cours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry : « Oui, je sais. »

Rusard : rire étouffé « Venez avec moi, Potter. Nous allons voir le professeur McGonagall. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était hors de question qu'il aille la voir. Vu son caractère, il préféra voir Rogue. Au moins avec lui, il s'amusait bien. Cette idée surprit Harry. Avant son _suicide_, il ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne voulait pas voir McGonagall et puis, il avait une chose plus importante à faire : _la dague_.

Harry : « Oh ! Professeur Dumbledore ! ! »

Rusard et Miss Teigne se retournèrent. Ils ne virent pas Dumbledore, ils ne virent personne.

Rusard : tourna ses talons « Vous croyez que je... ??!??!?! »

Harry n'était plus là. Rusard regarda autour de lui et vit une colombe qui tentait d'ouvrir la fenêtre à coup de bec pour sortir.

Rusard : « Qu'est ce qu'une colombe fait ici ? ? »

La colombe arrêta ses tentatives et regarda la fenêtre. Comme par magie, elle s'ouvrit et la colombe sortit comme si elle avait le diable derrière elle. Rusard s'était aperçut de quelque chose avant qu'elle s'en aille.

Rusard : « Vert ? Je n'ai jamais vu une colombe avec des yeux verts... d'un vert étincelant... »

Il réfléchit puis...

Rusard : « Le même vert que Potter ? »

McGonagall faisait les cents pas dans la classe. Elle regarda les Gryffondors.

McGonagall : « Et vous dites que vous n'avez pas vu Potter depuis ce matin ? »

Gryffondors : « Oui ! »

McGonagall : inquiète « Mais où est-il ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, brutalement, laissant apparaître Harry, essoufflé et couvert de sueur. Tous le regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux.

Harry : « Désolé pour le retard. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus vite ! »

McGonagall : « COMMENT CA ? ? ? VOUS AVEZ DISPARU PENDANT 7 HEURES ! ! ! TOUT LE MONDE VOUS CHERCHAIT ET PERSONNE NE VOUS AVEZ RETROUVE ! ! ! ! OU ETIEZ-VOUS ? ? ? ? »

Harry : sourire étrange « Chez moi... »

Il tendit son doigt vers une fenêtre, plus exactement vers le ciel.

McGonagall : colère noire « Vous foutez de nous ou quoi ? Vous montrez le ciel ! ! ! »

Harry : « Oui, c'est exact. Quelque part, en dehors de la Terre, se trouve un endroit que j'appelle _chez moi_. »

M.G : « J'ENLEVE 100 POINTS A GRYFFONDORS ! ! ! »

Gryffondors : « HEIN ? ? ? »

Harry : leva un sourcil « Pourquoi ? »

M.G : « Vous avez jeté un sort sur votre professeur de potion et qui plus est, est une magie inconnue ! ! Il dort toujours ! ! Même Dumbledore n'arrive pas à le réveiller ! ! »

Harry : « Ce sort endort une personne pendant 24 heures. Rien ne peut supprimer ce sort. A part... »

M.G : « A PART QUOI ? ? ? ? »

Harry : sourire triste « A part Dieu... »

M.G : « Qu'importe si vous êtes catholique mais... »

Harry : « SI VOUS CROYEZ PAS EN DIEU PARCE QUE VOUS NE L'AVEZ JAMAIS VU, ALORS JE PEUX VOUS MONTRER, A VOUS LES HOMMES, DIEU ! ! ! ! »

Tous devinrent silencieux. Même McGonagall avait reculé, par peur. Harry se calma.

Harry : « Je peux même vous montrer la Puissance de Dieu... »

M.G : « Vous, vous foutez de nous ? »

Harry : « Vous ne me croyez pas ? Qu'importe ! Un jour, l'humanité connaîtra la Puissance de Dieu mais aussi, des Anges. »

M.G : en colère « Arrêtez votre baratin, Potter ! Vous avez fait votre_ farce_, vous avez jeté un sort sur Rogue et Rusard. »

Hermione : « Sur Rusard ? »

M.G : « Rusard ne sait plus du tout ce qu'il a fait pendant cette journée. »

Harry : « Pourquoi m'accuse-t-on alors ? »

M.G : « Il se souvient juste d'un regard vert étincelant ! ! ! »

On dirait que Harry se foutait un peu de cette engueulade, c'est ce que Drago constata.

M.G : d'un air sombre « J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore et les autres professeurs et on a décidé que... »

Harry : impatient « Que...? »

M.C : « Que d'ici demain, vous serez renvoyé de Poudlard ! ! ! »

Des cris horrifiés retentirent dans la salle. Drago, Ron, Hermione et Harry n'en croyait pas de leurs oreilles. Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux.

Harry : « Vous... vous n'avez pas le droit... »

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux verts étincelants et coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Harry : « VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! ! ! ! »

M.G : « NOUS AVONS TOUS LES DROITS, POTTER ! ! ! »

Harry : « M... mais... pourquoi...? »

M.G : « Vous avez changé depuis les recherches mystérieuses que vous avez entreprit. Alors, nous préférons que... »

Harry : « Et Voldemort ? Qui va se charger de Voldemort ? ? »

M.G : « Dumbledore est tout à fait capable de l'affronter ! »

Harry : « FAUX ! ! Il va se faire tuer ! ! ! Il est plus puissant qu'avant et il attend le moment venu pour attaquer ! ! ! »

M.G : « VOUS FAITES FAUSSE ROUTE, POTTER ! ! ! »

Harry : hurla « CE QUE LES HOMMES PEUVENT ETRE IDIOTS ! ! ! ! »

Harry tourna les talons puis s'en va. McGonagall souffla un bon coup puis s'assit sur sa chaise de son bureau.

Hermione : « Professeur McGonagall... »

M.G : « Oui, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione : « C'est vrai que Harry est renvoyé de Poudlard ? »

M.G : baissa les yeux « Oui, c'est vrai... je suis désolé mais... c'était le seul moyen. »

Ron : « Mais pourquoi ? ? »

McGonagall regarda tous ses élèves puis toussa un peu.

M.G : « Il devient très mystérieux et il pratique une magie qu'on ne connaisse pas du tout. On a cherché dans la bibliothèque et dans d'autres endroits, mais il n'y a rien sur cette magie et sur ce langage étrange. Même Dumbledore commence en avoir peur de Harry. »

Hermione et Ron : « De Harry ? ? ? »

M.G : « Oui. Harry a, en lui, une magie tellement puissante que Dumbledore et même Vous-Savez-Qui ne peuvent pas l'égaler. »

Hermione : « Mais on peut utiliser cette magie contre Vous-Savez-Qui, non ? »

M.G : « Nous ne voulons pas en courir le risque. On a peur que cette magie détruise tout Poudlard... ou même le monde. »

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, mon mail est 


	5. Révélation

Taku

Titre : Le dernier Ange – Chapitre 5

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Mystère, aventure, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Note : Alooooors... Ca se passe à la 6e année de Poudlard donc Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est vivant mais ne se montre toujours pas. GROS DELIRE !!

Le Dernier Ange

Chapitre 5 : Révélation

Dans la Tour des Gryffondors, Harry prépara ses valises.

Harry : « Qu'importe ce qu'ils disent, je viendrais au moment venu ! »

Voix : « Au moment venu, Potter ? »

Harry se retourna et découvrit Malefoy, assit sur un lit, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harry : « Malefoy ? ? Comment t'es venu ici ? ? ? »

Drago : « Ca, c'est un secret ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Un Serpentard dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Ca veut, peut-être dire, qu'il va préparer un mauvais coup. Mais maintenant qu'il va être viré, il s'en fout. Alors, Harry se remit dans ses préparations.

Drago : « Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent dans tout Poudlard, Potter. »

Harry : toujours dans ses valises « Ah ? Et qu'est ce que disent ces rumeurs ? »

Drago : « Ils disent que tu es un fantôme qui s'est approprié de la Puissance de Satan et qui est revenu parmi les vivants pour prendre une revanche. »

Harry : regarda Drago « Koa ? » OO.........O............O............ ......

Puis Harry éclata de rire. Drago le regarda, surpris.

Harry : « Ce que l'Homme peuvent inventer des choses ! »

Drago : « Potter, tu parles comme si tu n'étais pas un être humain. »

Soudain, Harry arrêta de rire et regarda Drago avec une expression horrifiée. Après quelques secondes, Harry se remit dans ses affaires.

Harry : « Pourquoi es-tu là, Malefoy ? »

Drago : « Je voulais savoir si ces rumeurs sont vrais. »

Harry : « Je ne crois pas que tu as pris le risque de pénétrer dans la Tour des Gryffondors, en plus dans la chambre des garçons, pour ça. »

Drago : d'une voix un peu hésitante « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'introduis dans cette Tour, Potter ! »

Harry : le regarda « Ah ? Combien de fois ? »

Drago : « Plusieurs fois. »

Harry : « Pourquoi tu viens autant ici ? T'as une petite amie ? »

Drago : fronce les sourcils « Je n'ai pas de petite amie, Potter ! ! »

Harry : « Pourquoi, alors ? »

Drago : « Mais je t'en pose, moi, des questions ! ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! ! »

Harry : « Mm ! A moins que tu sois amoureux d'une personne de Gryffondor. »

Et toc ! Dans le mille ! Harry savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible car les joues de Drago devinrent un peu rouges. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Même si c'est son rival, il était content qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un. Mais peut-être que cette personne ne le savait même pas.

Harry : retourna dans ses valises « J'espère que cette personne t'aimera en retour, Malefoy. »

Drago : « ... »

Harry : « Ah ! Voilà ! J'ai fini ! »

Il verrouilla le tout, souffla un bon coup puis s'assoit sur son lit, en face de Malefoy.

Harry : « Demain, je m'en vais. »

Drago : « Tu sais où tu iras, Potter ? »

Harry fut étonné de la question. On dirait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Harry : « Je ne sais pas ! Je n'irai pas chez mon oncle et ma tante, ça c'est sûr ! Je ne sais pas où habite mon parrain. Ben, je crois que vais me débrouiller tout seul ! »

Drago : baisse les yeux « Ah... »

Harry : « Mais dis-moi ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Drago : releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils, en colère « Mais qu'est ce que tu t'imagine, Potter ? ? Je te hais de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme ! ! »

Harry : « T'avais pas la même allure quand j'était _mort_. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu pleurais. »

Drago se figea, d'un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se leva avec une colère noire.

Drago : « T'AS RÊVÉ, POTTER ! ! ! »

Harry : « Ne crie pas comme ça, voyons. Tu vas attirer des élèves. »

Le Serpentard se rassit, en observant toujours Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Harry : « Est-ce de la haine que tu éprouves, Malefoy ? »

Drago : « Bien sûr ! ! ! »

Harry : sourit « Vraiment ? »

Drago : « OUAIS ! ! »

Harry : baisse les yeux « Ah ? Comme tu es venu me voir, je croyais que tu m'aimais un peu. Mais je crois que je me suis trompé. »

Drago le regarda, en écarquillant les yeux et en respirant fort.

Harry : « Á ta place, Malefoy, je m'en irai. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à finir. »

Harry se leva, se dirigea vers une fenêtre et tira les rideaux. En se retournant, il vit, à quelques centimètres de son visage, une tête blonde avec les joues rouges.

Harry : « Malefoy ? ? Mais je croyais que... »

Il ne pouvait continuer sa phrase car des lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Drago ? Drago était en train de l'embrasser ? Impossible ! Harry croyait qu'il le détestait... Vu que Harry ne répondait pas, Drago se recula, les joues cramoisies.

Drago : des larmes de formèrent sur ses yeux « Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! ! Heu ! ! ! PARDON ! ! ! »

Drago se dirigea vers la porte de sortie mais dans son élan, une main prit son poignet et le stoppa. Harry l'attira à lui et pris possession de ses lèvres. Un doux baiser dura pendant quelque moment puis vint un baiser de plus en plus profond. Drago le poussa sur un lit (Drago sur Harry, hein !) puis posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son bien-aimé, léchant et mordillant, goûtant à cette peau sucrée. Une main dans la chevelure blonde, Harry gémit un peu.

Harry : « D... Drago... non... »

Drago s'arrêta puis releva sa tête. Il avait un air horrifié.

Drago : « Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Harry : « Non, ce n'est pas ça. Bien sûr que j'aime ça mais ils vont, bientôt, arriver et s'ils nous retrouvent comme ça... »

Drago : voix triste « Oui, tu as raison... »

Harry : regard triste « ... »

Drago se releva puis vint, à son tour, Harry. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Drago se retourna et regarda Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Drago : « Mais je ne pourrais plus te revoir, Harry ! C'est demain que tu pars ! »

Il se jeta dans les bras du brun et se serra contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Drago : souffla dans son oreille « Je t'aime, Harry... »

Le cœur d'Harry faillit de sortir de sa poitrine. Il savait, toujours, qu'il avait une attirance pour le blond. Et là, Drago l'aimait et lui, il... Harry resserra son étreinte.

Harry : « Moi aussi, je t'aime, Drago... »

Drago releva sa tête et regarda son bien-aimé. Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans le vert étincelant de son ami. Ils s'approchèrent, naturellement, l'un de l'autre puis s'embrassèrent longuement. A contrecœur, Drago se retira pour prendre son souffle. Harry lui sourit et caressa la joue du blond.

Harry : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago. Je te promets que nous nous reverrons, demain. Allez ! Vas-y ! »

Drago : lui sourit tendrement (??) « D'accord... »

Drago ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Harry souffla et découvrit, en lui-même, qu'il a une raison d'exister. Donc, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il meure au _moment venu_.

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, mon mail est 


	6. Veux tu venir avec moi ?

Taku

Titre : Le dernier Ange – Chapitre 6

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Mystère, aventure, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Note : Alooooors... Ca se passe à la 6e année de Poudlard donc Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est vivant mais ne se montre toujours pas. GROS DELIRE !!

Le Dernier Ange

Chapitre 6 : Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Le lendemain... Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas rencontré Harry, sur le chemin du 1er cour de la journée : les défenses contre les forces du mal.

Hermione : baissa les yeux « Je crois que Harry est partit pour de bon, Ron. »

Ron : triste « Ouais. Mais il ne méritait pas ça, quand même. »

Hermione : « T'as raison. »

Ils rencontrèrent Malefoy, qui était sur le point de rentrer dans la salle de classe. Il n'était pas avec Goyle et Crabbe. Drago les regarda, sans sourire.

Drago : « Tient ! Voilà Granger et Weasley ! »

Ron : « Pousses-toi de là, Malefoy ! ! »

Drago : « Pas la peine de m'agresser, Weasley. J'ai rien fait à ta Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Ron : en colère « SI ! ! ! Tu viens de l'insulter ! ! »

Drago : sourire au coin des lèvres « Je n'ai dit que la vérité. »

Ron : en pétard « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me retiens de... »

Hermione : « Calmes-toi, Ron ! »

Drago : sourire glacial « Ouais ! Calmes-toi, Weasley ! »

Ron : O /O « GRRRR ! ! ! »

Drago : « Hé, les minables ! Vous savez où est Ha... Potter ? »

Ron : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? ? ? »

Drago : « Baisse d'un ton, Weasley ! »

Ron : « KOAAAA ? ? ? »

Hermione : « Harry est partit ! »

Drago : « MENSONGES ! ! ! Il m'a dit qu'il sera là ! ! »

Ron : « Te dire quelque chose, à toi ? ? Il aurait dut nous le dire à nous ! »

Drago : sourire glacial « Et pourquoi ça ? »

Hermione : « Nous sommes ses amis ! »

Drago : « Amis ? » il éclata de rire « Vous dites que vous êtes ses amis alors que vous l'avez ignoré pendant des semaines ! ! Il s'est retrouvé bien seul pendant ce temps ! »

Ron et Hermione : écarquillèrent les yeux « ... »

La sonnerie retentit dans tout Poudlard. Drago rentra dans la classe, suivi de Ron et Hermione. Le Serpentard regarda dans toute la salle s'il n'y avait Harry. Il n'était pas là...

Dumbledore était assit sur son bureau et caressa son phénix : Fumseck.

Fumseck : « Wak ! Wak ! »

Dumbledore : « Qu'as-tu, Fumseck ? »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et écouta, attentivement, les bruits qui les entouraient. Il entendait rien... à part des bruits de pas. Il ouvra, rapidement, ses yeux.

Dumbledore : « Qui est-là ? »

La personne en question eut un petit rire étouffé. Elle sortit de la pénombre.

Le personne : « Vous avez une ouie très fine, professeur. »

Dumbledore : OO « Ha... Harry ? »

Fumseck : « Wak ? »

Harry lui sourit tendrement. Dumbledore se leva tellement vite que Fumseck a eu peur.

Dumbledore : « Comment es-tu venu ici ? »

Harry : sourire étrange « C'est... un secret... »

Dumbledore ne semblait pas très rassuré de ce sourire et surtout de Harry.

Dumbledore : « Je croyais que tu étais partit. »

Harry : « Je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux rester à Poudlard ! »

Dumbledore : « C'est impossible, Harry ! »

Harry : « Mais... pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? ? ? »

Sa voix avait été tellement forte que Fumseck s'était réfugié dans un coin. Même Dumbledore avait un peu reculé.

Dumbledore : « Tu es devenu tellement mystérieux. Tu utilises une magie et un langage que personne ne connaît. On a tous peur de toi... »

Harry : leva un sourcil « Même vous ? »

Dumbledore : baissa ses yeux « Oui, même moi... »

Harry le regarda en haussant ses sourcils. Dumbledore avait peur de lui ? Lui, qui est le plus puissant des sorciers, a peur d'un enfant, d'un... Harry secoua, lentement, sa tête. C'est bien normal que les humains aient peur des _divinités_.

Harry : « Dumbledore... »

Dumbledore : leva sa tête « Mm ? »

Harry lui tendit la main, en souriant.

Harry : « Si vous voulez savoir ces _mystères_ qui m'entourent alors... _prenez ma main_... »

Albus : « Quoi ? »

Il regarda le jeune homme en écarquillant ses yeux. Beaucoup de sueurs coulèrent sur son visage et il sentait qu'il tremblait. Il avait peur... très peur... Il n'avait jamais senti une peur aussi intense. Harry le remarqua.

Harry : « Pourquoi avez-vous peur ? »

Albus : « Je... je ne sais pas... »

Harry : « De _quoi_ avez-vous peur ? »

Albus : « Je n'en sais rien... »

Harry : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a rien de dangereux... Et vous devez être fier car... vous êtes le premier _humain_ qui visitera ce _lieu_. »

Albus : « Ce lieu ? Quel lieu, Harry ? »

Comme réponse, Harry lui sourit tendrement avec un regard tellement doux que Dumbledore oublia sa peur.

Harry : « Venez avec moi, Albus Dumbledore... Venez voir _Dieu_... »

Albus regarda cette belle main pâle qui n'attendait que la sienne. Il dirigea sa vieille main vers elle, en tremblant. Il s'arrêta sur son trajet et regarda Harry. Il ne cessait de sourire... un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant...

Harry : « _Venez dans le Monde de la Lumière..._ »

Albus posa sa main sur celle, tendue, d'Harry. Elle était douce et chaude. Harry regarda Albus dans les yeux, toujours en souriant.

Harry : « Que le voyage commence... »

Lentement, une lumière blanche et dorée les entoura. Puis, rapidement, ils disparurent en même temps que cette lumière. Fumseck sortit de sa cachette, affolé.

Fumseck : « WAK ! WAK ! WAAAAAK ! ! ! »

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, mon mail est 


	7. Les 4 Mondes

Taku

Titre : Le dernier Ange – Chapitre 7

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Mystère, aventure, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Note : Alooooors... Ca se passe à la 6e année de Poudlard donc Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est vivant mais ne se montre toujours pas. GROS DELIRE !!

Le Dernier Ange

Chapitre 7 : Les 4 Mondes

Albus : « Mais... où est-on ? ? »

Albus et Harry, main dans la main, étaient dans une sorte de bulle colorée, qui avançait tout droit devant elle. En dehors de la bulle, il y avait des formes, indescriptibles et de toutes les couleurs, qui bougeaient. C'est une sorte de peinture de toutes les couleurs qu'on a étalé comme du gribouillis. Mais ça bouge !

Harry : « Cet endroit se nomme, dans votre langage, _le Passage des Mondes_. »

Albus : regarda attentivement ces étranges choses « Le Passage des Mondes ? »

Harry hocha la tête, affirmativement.

Albus : « Est-ce vivant, ces choses ? »

Harry : « Oui et non. »

Albus : « Et ça... »

Albus voulait enlever sa main de celle d'Harry mais ce dernier resserra sa main. Albus le regarda, sans rien comprendre.

Harry : « Ne vous détachez, surtout pas, de ma main ! »

Albus : ? « Pourquoi ? »

Harry : « Si vous enlevez ma main de la mienne, vous serrez propulsé hors de ma bulle et vous errerez dans le Passage des Mondes. Vous pouvez errer soit pour l'éternité soit vous atterrirez dans l'un des 4 Mondes qui existent. »

Albus avala, difficilement, sa salive puis souffla un bon coup.

Albus : « Quels sont ces 4 Mondes ? »

Harry sourit tendrement.

Harry : « Il y a le Monde des Morts. Les personnes, bonne et mauvaise, se retrouvent là-bas. »

Son visage s'illumina.

Harry : « Le Monde des Vivants. Celui où l'Homme vit : la Terre. »

Puis son visage s'assombrit laissant place à une profonde tristesse.

Harry : « Le Monde de la Lumière, là où nous allons. »

La tristesse disparaît et vint une colère noire et très profonde.

Harry : essaya de se contenir de crier « Et le Monde des Ténèbres. »

Albus : « Ca va, Harry ? »

Harry : « Oui, oui ! »

Il souffla un bon coup puis sourit.

Harry : « Ca va ! »

Albus : sourit « Qu'est-ce qui vit, dans ces mondes ? »

Harry : « Vous savez ce que vit dans le Monde des Vivants. Alors, dans le Monde des Morts, il y a des Ennyns et Hadès.

Albus : « HADES ? ? ? LE DIEU DES ENFERS DANS LA MYTHOLOGIE GRECQUE ? ? »

Harry : « Oui... mais je doute que vous ne sachiez pas ce que c'est des Ennyns. »

Albus : ne voulant pas savoir pourquoi Harry avait changé de conservation « Non. Qu'est-ce ? »

Harry : « Ce sont des personnes, qui ont le même corps qu'un être humain, sauf que leur peau est bleue et qu'ils ont des ailes sur leur dos en _thiw hin_. C'est en quelque sorte des elfes, pas des elfes de maison, de vrais elfes qu'on trouve dans les contes de fées. »

Albus : « Des ailes en KOA ? »

Harry : embarrassé « Oh, pardon ! J'ai parlé dans ma langue ! Du _thiw hin_, c'est du cristal, en apparence, mais il est plus dur que du diamant. »

Albus : « Et le Monde des Ténèbres ? »

Harry : fronça les sourcils « Il n'y a pas de végétation, là-bas. Tout est désert. Il n'y a que de la poussière, des montagnes sont coupantes comme des rasoirs, le ciel est noir comme le charbon. Satan vivait avec ses Démons, autrefois. »

Albus : OO « Satan ? ? Et où sont-ils ? »

Harry : « Ces Démons sont tous morts et Satan a été endormi dans son Monde. »

Albus : « Comment ça ? »

Harry : « Je vous l'expliquerez dans le Monde de la Lumière. »

Au loin, une petite lumière blanche brilla.

Harry : sourit « Je crois qu'on y est presque ! »

La grosse bulle colorée se dirigea, à grande vitesse, vers cette lumière. Bientôt, cette dernière devint grosse et dorée. Albus ferma les yeux pour se protéger d'elle.

Harry : « Ouvrez les yeux, Dumbledore. On est arrivé ! »

Albus ouvra les yeux. Ils étaient au centre d'une petite pièce. En dessous d'eux, était dessiné un grand cercle et autour était inscrit des écritures inconnues. Les murs étaient construits avec des vulgaires briques. En face des deux personnes, il y avait une ouverture qui avait la forme d'une porte.

Harry : « Seuls les Anges peuvent arriver dans cette pièce. »

Albus : « Seuls les Anges ? ? ? Mais comment on est là, alors ? ? Tu serais... »

Harry lui adressa un sourire un peu triste. Dumbledore préféra changer de conversation.

Albus : le doigt tendu en bas « Qu'est-ce que ces écritures ? »

Harry : « C'est de l'angique, la langue des Anges. »

Albus le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Harry enleva sa main de la sienne.

Harry : « Bon ! Sortons ! »

Il se dirigea vers l'ouverture, suivi de Dumbledore, puis sortit. Dehors, se trouvaient des bâtisses très anciennes mais très belles. Des statues, représentant des anges, en argent, qui se trouvaient à côté des escaliers menant à la plus grande bâtisse, brillèrent de toute leur beauté grâce aux rayons du soleil. Des arbres de tous les grandeurs, des rivières bleues turquoises, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des oiseaux de toutes les sortes, des papillons en ors et argent... Un monde de beauté...

Albus : émerveillé « C'est magnifique ! »

Harry : sourit « Voici le Monde de la Lumière, là où la lumière du soleil ne s'éteint jamais. »

Il leva les mains vers les bâtisses.

Harry : « Et voici Edhellen, la cité des Anges ! »

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, mon mail est 


	8. Les recherches !

Taku

Titre : Le dernier Ange – Chapitre 8

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Mystère, aventure, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Note : Alooooors... Ca se passe à la 6e année de Poudlard donc Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est vivant mais ne se montre toujours pas. GROS DELIRE !!

P'tite note pour **Princesse Magique** : Question du chap 2 : « Ha ha ! Les réponses viendront mais je peux te dire que ce sacrifice est une cérémonie qui ouvre une _porte_... »

Pour **Artémis**: Je te remercie de tes encouragements, ça me fait trèèèèèèèèès plaisir !! Comme cadeau, la SUITE !!!

Le Dernier Ange

Chapitre 8 : Les recherches !

McGonagall : « CHERCHEZ DUMBLEDORE !! CHERCHEZ POTTER !! **TROUVEZ-LES !!! N'ABANDONNEZ PAS !!!** »

McGonagall répétait, sans cesse, cette phrase depuis que Fumseck l'avait prévenu, en plein cours de métamorphose, (WAAAKK !!! Hein Artémis !! lol) que Harry et son maître avaient disparu sous ses yeux. Etant un Animagus, elle avait compris ses appels à l'aide. Professeurs et élèves, tous déboussolés, les cherchaient dans tout Poudlard et Hagrid, dans la Forêt Interdite.

A l'horizon, le soleil se couchait et tous n'avaient rien trouvé. McGonagall, les larmes aux yeux, décida de stopper les recherches pour la nuit et de continuer cela demain.

Des rumeurs circulaient chez les élèves, disant que Potter avait rejoint le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'il avait kidnappé Dumbledore pour obtenir des infos qui aiderait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à conquérir le monde.

Beaucoup d'élèves crurent à cette histoire, même Ron et Hermione, mais Drago ne voulait pas savoir si c'était vrai ou pas. Son seul désir, c'était de retrouver son amour. Alors que tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle pour récupérer leurs forces, le Serpentard, lui, cherchait toujours !

Il était, à présent, dehors, près de la Forêt Interdite. Il espéra, avec la force du désespoir, qu'il était toujours vivant. Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver au directeur, mais pour Harry...

Drago : larmes aux yeux (« Il m'avait promis... Il m'avait promis qu'on se retrouverait aujourd'hui même ! Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? »)

Il s'effondra en sanglots. Toute cette peur, cette tristesse, il les évacua dans ses larmes. Il trembla, de froid et de fatigue...

Mais il entendit derrière lui, malgré ses pleurs, des bruits de pas qui écrasèrent quelques feuilles mortes. Ses tremblements n'étaient plus à cause du froid ou de la fatigue, mais à cause d'un espoir immense. Était-ce... ?

Ces bruits se rapprochèrent de lui et leurs distances, entre lui et l'individu, étaient infimes. Ce dernier se tenait à présent derrière lui.

Drago : se retourna « Harry ? »

La joie et l'espoir, qui étaient inscrits sur son visage pâle, devenaient subitement l'horreur et la peur. L'individu, à la cape noire, n'était pas seul et il fixait le jeune blond avec un regard froid et mesquin.

Deux rubis brillèrent dans la nuit paisible, qui deviendra bientôt une nuit de sang...

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, mon mail est 


	9. Petite annonce

Salut à toutes (et à tous) !!

Désolée mais ce n'est pas le chapitre 9, sorry gomen !!! -- Le chap n'est pas près d'arriver car il sera MÉGA LONG !!! (par rapport à mes autres chapitres, il sera très long !!) OO

Mais pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, j'ai fait une illustration façon bd manga d'une page, du chap 9 (sens de lecture japonaise !!) !! Si vous le voulez, ben envoyez-moi une REVIEW avec votre adresse e-mail et je vous l'envoie illico presto !!!!! Dites-moi si c'est bien fait svp TTTT !!!!

A

Ps : désolée pour le _tout_ petit chapitre 8 !! J'étais un peu obligée de faire comme ça !! --


	10. MEGA PROBLEME !

Salut à toutes (et à tous) !!

Ben, le titre en dit beaucoup !! Eh oui J'AI UN SUPER PROBLEEEEEEEEEEEEME !!!!!

C'est pour vous envoyer mon dessin, je ne peux pas l'envoyer car IL EST TROP GROOOOOOOOOOOS !! (6.03 Mo) TT.TT Et à chaque fois que je réussis à l'envoyer, ben on me le renvoie en disant qu'il y a une erreur !!!!!!!!!!!

Ca fait des jours que j'essaye de trouver une solution, J'VAIS PETER UN CAAAAAAAAAAABLE !!!! (snif ! wouin !!) Il y a que quelques-uns qui l'ont reçu mais j'ai remarqué que, avec moi, envoyer une image à hotmail et à voila, est IMPOSSIBLE !!!! A chaque fois, y'a marquer ERREUR !!! (me frappe la tête contre le mur)

MAIS aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé (peut-être) une solution : je vais le publier dans un site web mais faut attendre la mise à jours (et je ne sais pas quand c'est ! --') donc ne soyez pas pressé !!

Je vous demande « gomen » pour la mauvaise nouvelle, j'espère que ça ne déçois pas trop de monde mais je vous promets que je ferais tout pour que vous l'aviez !!!

A


	11. Bonne nouvelle pour le dessin!

Salut à toutes (et à tous) !!

Ce n'est pas encore le chap, ne me frapper paaaaaaas !! lol

Mais j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous : vous pouvez maintenant voir mon dessin !!!

L'adresse se trouve dans ma bio !!!

Merci à Jo Lupin qui a hébergé mon dessin sur son site !!!! Gros bisous à toa !!!

A


	12. L'ange en feu

Taku

Titre : Le dernier Ange – Chapitre 9

Auteur : Taku

Genre : Mystère, aventure, yaoi

Base : Harry Potter

Note : Alooooors... Ca se passe à la 6e année de Poudlard donc Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est vivant mais ne se montre toujours pas. GROS DELIRE !!

P'tite note : Je remercie à tous mes lecteurs qui m'encourage (en tout il y en a 30 lecteurs !!!) !! BZOUS !!

Le Dernier Ange

Chapitre 9 : L'ange en feu !

Drago était paralysé ! Il sentit que son sang se glaçait par la terreur. Non, pas lui... _Lui... _C'est...

_Lord Voldemort..._

Cet homme, devant lui, fit un petit rire silencieux : il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir une petite poupée de porcelaine tremblée à ses pieds...

Volvi : d'une voix sensuelle : « On tremble, Drago ? Est-ce le froid... ou est-ce moi ? »

Drago ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Il réunissait tout son courage puis il le regarda en face, avec un regard noir.

Volvi : « Oho ! Le petit chaton se rebelle ? Comme c'est amusant... »

Voldemort éclata de rire. L'atmosphère était tellement plaisante.

Voix : « Maître, puis-je parler à Drago ? »

Cette voix ? Non... il était là lui aussi ?

Volvi : « Aha ! Mais bien sûr !!! »

Dans le groupe qui était derrière Voldemort, une personne s'avança vers Voldemort, ou plutôt vers Drago.

Drago : « Pè... père ?? »

L'homme retira sa cagoule, laissant apparaître le visage, indifférent, de Lucius Malefoy !

Drago : trembla « Non... pour... POURQUOI ES-TU LAAA ?? »

Lucius : « Je suis un Mangemort, tu le sais bien, donc ma mission est de suivre mon maître... »

Drago : « Le suivre jusqu'à Poudlard ???? MAIS TU ES FOU !!! »

Volvi : « Oh non ! On est très intelligent, surtout moi car j'ai trouvé l'idée ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda le château avec une envie sans retenue. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de démence. Son rêve va, bientôt, se réaliser...

Volvi : « Quelle belle clarté et de puissance se dégagent du château !! Si je tiens cette belle bâtisse, je serais invincible !! »

Drago : s'énerva « Tu ne l'auras jamais !!!!! Dumbledore protège Poudlard et tu es incapable de lui tenir tête !!!

Les yeux fermés, Drago attendit que Voldemort jette le sortilège de mort, sous l'effet de la colère. Mais il n'entendit pas le sortilège, non... au lieu de cela, il y avait un rire dément...

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Le seigneur des Ténèbres riait bel et bien.

Volvi : « Ahahha ! Crois-tu vraiment que j'irais à Poudlard alors que Dumbledore est dans les parages ??? Je croyais que tu me trouvais bête mais pas à ce point là !!! Ahahaha !! »

Quelques Mangemorts rigolèrent avec lui mais pas Lucius. Ce dernier était... inquiet...

Voldemort arrêta soudain de rire. Il regarda à présent Drago, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres fines.

Volvi : « Quel merveilleux moment que de prendre le château lors de la disparition de Dumbledore et de _Harry_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago était totalement terrorisé... Il pensait au carnage qu'allait faire Voldemort et ses esclaves... Et dire que tout le monde était en train de manger, tranquillement.

Volvi : « Et tu vas m'aider, petit chaton. »

Le blond le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré. Non mais, il blaguait, là !! Pas question !! Il protégera le château jusqu'au retour de Harry... oui, jusqu'à son retour !

Drago : « JAMAIS !!! JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS !!! JE PROTÉGERAI POUDLARD !!! ET SI TU CROYAIS QUE J'ALLAIS TE REJOINDRE, TU RÊVES LÁ MON COCO !!! »

Là, Drago était bien remonté ! Il ne sera jamais un lèche-cul comme son père, JAMAIS !!

Lucius : « Je t'en pris, mon fils, rejoins-nous ! »

Drago : « **NAN !!!** »

Volvi : amusé « Non mais qu'il est têtu le blondinet ! Il n'est pas du tout comme son père ! Mais, petit chaton, tu me rejoindras, même si je dois utiliser la force !!! »

Lucius regarda son maître, très inquiet.

Lucius : regard suppliant « Mais maître, ce n'est qu'un enfant, si on pouvais... »

Volvi : « **LA FERME, LUCIUS **!!! Tu oses me contredire ???? »

Lucius : trembla de peur « Non, non ! Bien sûr que non, mais... »

Volvi : « Donc ferme-là !! »

Drago : « Et toi !!!! Comment oses-tu traiter mon père de la sorte ????? »

Volvi : « Pfft ! Les Malfoy sont tous les mêmes : tout dans la gueule mais rien dans le pantalon. »

Drago : OO « **KOAAA ??** »

Volvi : « On a assez perdu de temps ! »

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers un Drago interdit et en sueurs. Lucius regarda son fils et son maître d'air air horrifié, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son fils : il avait des ordres à respecter !

Volvi : sourire cruel « On est moins bavard, maintenant ! Allez, je suis clément ! Je te laisse une derrière chance : veux-tu me rejoindre et être aux côtés de ton père ? »

Drago avala, difficilement, le peu de salive qui lui restait et, malgré la peur au ventre, il affronta le Seigneur du regard.

Drago : « **JA-MAIS** !! »

Volvi : déçu « Très bien, comme tu voudras ! Ne vas pas pleurer après ! »

Drago : d'un ton sec « Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais !! »

Voldemort lui fit un sourire, comme s'il était fier de lui, de son comportement et de ses paroles. Lucius, lui, prit sa dernière chance de le sauver !

Lucius : « Maître, je vous en... »

Volvi : « _Imperio !_ »

Une sensation de vide gagna Drago, comme s'il était dans le néant. Il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait mais ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Il était devenu le spectateur de ses mouvements. Un immense chagrin l'empoigna...

_Pardon, pardon Harry_, pensa Drago, _je n'ai pas pu protéger Poudlard, ton précieux chez toi..._

Volvi : « Hé hé ! Je crois qu'il va bien être docile ! »

Drago leva la tête pour les regarder. Ses yeux, gris et vides d'émotions et de sentiments, étaient pointés sur Voldemort, attendant le moindre ordre. Ce dernier était très satisfait, mais Lucius, très attristé. Voldemort donna une cape noire à Drago.

Volvi : aux Mangemorts « Allons-y !! » à Drago « Et toi, petit chaton, je crois que ce sera le _meilleur_ souvenir que tu auras ! Hé hé ! »

Voldemort, Drago et les autres se dirigèrent vers la double porte, l'entrée de Poudlard.

Le cauchemar allait bientôt commencer...

Des sanglots résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'un jeune garçon ensorcelé...

Dans la Grande Salle, chacun mangeait avec son appétit donc, en conclusion, presque personne n'avait touché à leur assiette. Beaucoup pensaient qu'ils ne reverraient jamais Dumbledore et Harry. Il y avait juste le faible espoir de les retrouver le lendemain. Les professeurs n'étaient, pas non plus, beaux à voir : le coma de Rogue, l'amnésie de Rusard puis la disparition du Directeur et de Potter... c'était trop à porter...

La double porte s'ouvrit, brusquement. Des cris de surprise retentirent dans la Grande Salle et les profs se levèrent en sursaut. Étrangement, derrière cette porte, il faisait tout noir, donc on ne voyait personne.

M.G : en colère « Qui a fait cette farce !!!! Allons, montrez-vous !!!!! »

Voix glaciales : « _Stupéfix !!!_ »

Des jets lumineux rouges sortirent du noir et se dirigèrent, à toute vitesse, vers la table des profs. Ces derniers avaient juste le temps de s'enfuir avant que leur table respective soit détruite. Des cris horrifiés s'élevèrent et les élèves étaient pris de panique. Ils bougeaient dans tous les sens en hurlant à pleins poumons.

Cinq Mangemorts entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, leur baguette magique à la main.

Voix : s'écria « TOUS A PLAT VENTRE ET LES MAINS SUR LA TÊTE SINON ON VOUS TUE TOUS !!! ET PAS UN BRUIT !!! »

Malgré le brouhaha qui ne dura que de quelques secondes, tout le monde était à plat ventre, mains sur la tête, même les profs. Le reste des Mangemorts entrèrent aussi dans la Grande Salle, mais McGonagall glissa, silencieusement, sa main dans sa poche et était sur le point de retirer sa baguette qu'elle sentit la pointe d'une baguette appuyé sur sa tête.

Mangemort : « T'es bouchée, groniasse !!! Mains sur la tête !!!! »

Les dents serrés, McGonagall obéit, honteuse qu'on l'ait traité ainsi.

Arriva, enfin, Voldemort, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous les élèves tremblèrent de peur mais pas un prof. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta planté pendant un moment, savourant le spectacle qui lui ait offert.

Après quelques minutes de dégustation, il leva les bras en l'air.

Volvi : s'écria « Maintenant, Poudlard est à moi !!!! »

Il baissa ses bras et regarda les larves qui rampées sur le sol.

Volvi : « Mais... » sa voix devenait inquiétante « On a nullement besoin de vous... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous... ? »

Il fit semblant de réfléchir et...

Volvi : sourire sadique « J'ai envie de me venger ! Poudlard me suffit pas à apaiser ma haine, oh non ! Un peu de torture me fera le plus grand bien ! »

Des tremblements et des sanglots... mais il n'y avait aucune émotion chez les profs...

Volvi : « Tient ! Toi le rouquin et toi aussi, la Sang de Bourbe ! » se dirigea vers les deux Gryffondors apeurés « Vous êtes les meilleurs amis de _Harry_, non ? Vous savez que vous m'avez mis beaucoup de bâtons dans les roues ? »

Ron : bégaya « N... non... je vous en... supplie... »

Hermione : versa des larmes « ... »

Volvi : pointa sa baguette « Hé hé ! Pas de lamentations avec moi ! Votre _ami_ vous a laissé tomber... _Endo_... »

**BADABOUM !!!!**

Voldemort, ainsi que les autres, tourna, violement, la tête vers ce bruit, en direction de l'ancienne table des profs. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, surtout Voldemort. Une personne...

Voix : se frotta la tête « Ouille, ouille, ouille ! »

Volvi : OO « Merde !!! Pas **TOA** !!!

McGonagall : larmes aux yeux « Dumbledore !!! »

Mangemort : « J'T'AI DIT DE TE LA FERMER, VIEILLE CHOUETTE !!!! »

Dumbledore regarda autour lui et fit un immense sourire chaleureux.

Dumbledore : « Je suis bien rentré, à ce que je vois, même si l'atterrissage n'était pas en douceur. »

Volvi : furax « T'es toujours là, toi !!!! Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix !!!!! » sourire démoniaque « Mais qu'importe !!! J'ai conquéri Poudlard et tu es sur le territoire ennemi !!! »

Dumbledore fit un autre sourire chaleureux.

Volvi : « Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça, vieux croûton !!! »

Dumbledore : « Tu vas y passer... »

Volvi : ? « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?? »

Dumbledore : ria « Le Petit Prince viendra,

Et ce sera la fin pour toi.

De ses ailes, il te punira

Il est, désormais, notre roi. »

Volvi : « Vieux fou, CRÈVE !!! »

Sa baguette à la main, il se précipita vers Dumbledore, qui chantait toujours. Mais il fut bien obligé de s'arrêter sur le trajet car une petite flamme était apparue devant lui. Elle se balançait de droite à gauche, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Voldemort la suivait du regard, méfiant.

Volvi : « C'est quoi cette étincelle ?? J'vais l'éteindre moi, ça va être, vite, réglé !! »

« _Tu veux m'éteindre ? Ahaha ! Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance, tu peux me croire !_ »

Cette voix ? Non ! Pas l'autre !!

Volvi : « C'est toi _Harry_ ? »

« _C'est exact !_ »

La flamme se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, faisant apparaître des flammes immenses qui l'enveloppèrent. Voldemort cacha ses yeux de la chaleur mais, s'efforça à regarder. Ce qu'il vit était tellement inimaginable qu'il était bouche bée, ainsi que les spectateurs.

Du feu était sortit le haut du corps nu (le bas du ventre jusqu'au visage) de Harry.

Du feu était dessiné deux ailes sur son dos.

Du feu, un ange était fusionné.

Harry croisait ses bras et il voyait très bien ce qu'il se passait malgré qu'il n'ait pas ses lunettes.

Dumbledore : « Le Petit Prince est arrivé,

De lui, tu auras une fessée. »

Voldemort ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il disait : il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Volvi : déconcerté « C'est pas possible ! On m'avait dit que tu t'es égorgé lors du match ! Puis on m'avait dit que t'avais ressuscité, mais ça je ne l'ai pas cru... »

Harry : « Tu croyais vraiment à ma mort, Voldemort ? Mon sacrifice était une cérémonie ouvrant la porte menant au Saint Royaume, la Cité des Anges ! »

Volvi :

Il ne comprenait pas. Rien ! Rien n'avait de sens ! Les autres, élèves, Mangemorts et profs, étaient tout aussi déboussolés que lui.

Volvi : « Cité des Anges ? Es-tu un ange ? »

Harry : « Enfin, vous avez compris !! Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt !!! »

Voldemort mit de côté sa peur et regarda plus attentivement Harry... et le feu.

Volvi : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce feu ? »

Harry caressa le feu qui l'enveloppait avec un sourire étrange.

Harry : « Ce feu, vois-tu, est en faite une partie de mon corps. Il apparaît et m'enveloppe quand j'éprouve une grande haine envers quelqu'un... une personne telle que **_toi _**! »

Voldemort ria fortement, à la grande surprise de Harry.

Volvi : « Un ange éprouvant de la haine ? Cela existe ? C'est plutôt les démons qui connaissent ce sentiment ! »

Le feu s'amplifia, manquant de brûler la robe de l'élève le plus proche de lui. Un regard de haine fixa Voldemort, qui, lui, était satisfait.

Harry : « **Comment peux-tu me comparer à un_ démon _?** »

Volvi : « Ouvre les yeux, _Harry _! Les _véritables _anges ne connaissent pas la haine !

Harry écarquilla les yeux : il avait touché un point sensible.

Volvi : sadique « Ou peut-être... que tu te dis que tu es un ange alors que ton être renferme l'âme d'un démon... un peu comme Satan, dans la Bible ! »

Harry : « **NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM DEVANT MOI !!!!** »

Volvi : « QU'IMPORTE QUE TU TE VOILES LA FACE MAIS POUR MOI, TU ES UN DÉMON !!! _Avada Kedavra !!_ »

Un jet, de lumière verte, jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et toucha, en pleine poitrine, Harry. Avec un regard effrayé, Harry bascula en arrière.

Des cris des personnes présentes retentirent dans la Grande Salle.

Les flammes de l'ange s'éteignirent progressivement.

Sous un capuchon noir, une larme froide apparut au coin d'un œil gris métallique et perlait sur la joue pâle.

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, mon mail est 


End file.
